


Repairs

by CommanderEyebrows (MistaZeppeli)



Series: Oil and Blood [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/M, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistaZeppeli/pseuds/CommanderEyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything breaks down sometimes, even Hanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs

Ever since he could remember, it’s always been him and her. Always. Jut the two of them living in a little house on the edge of town. Hers was the first face he saw every morning, his was the last face she saw every night. Sometimes, they’d go weeks without seeing another person, a month, maybe more. It didn’t matter to him. He didn’t care. Actually, it was almost impossible for him to have a problem with their situation.

Robots only had so much emotional capability, after all.

But still, it was enough for Moblit to know that Hanji “loved” him, and that he “loved” her back. Every morning he would stand in front of her door, waiting for her with a tray of breakfast and a smile on his face, eager to see the person who care most about him in the world. At 6:30 sharp the door would swing open, revealing a Hanji Zoe with sleep-tousled hair and a grin on her face. This was their routine.

Well, it was their routine, anyways. Hanji’s been getting up later and later these past few weeks. Every morning she’d look a little paler, cough a little more, be just a little more tired. But then she’d smile, and everything would seem ok. It was in those moments Moblit dared to believe that he understood the human concept of beauty.

Then one day she didn’t wake up.

He stood there for two days, smile frozen on his face and tray in hand. By the time he finally knocked, the coffee was ice cold. “Hanji?” No response. Moblit slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

She was on her bed, curled up as always. “Hanji?” He asked again, walking over and tapping her lightly on the shoulder. Wow, she was cold. “Oh, no,” Moblit frowned. “Did your heating system go down?” Nuts and bolts. He was always telling her to take better care of her hardware. Hmm, she looked pretty unresponsive. “Are you broken?”

Darn. No reaction. Looks like even her Central Computing Unit went down. “This is what you get for never cleaning your air vents.” Really. Every time Moblit prompted her to do an upgrade or at least clean her hardware she just laughed and promised to get right on it. Moblit suspects that she’s never done any maintenance at all. Even when he offered to help her replace those air chambers she’d refused. What a silly person. “Come on,” Moblit gently scooped the woman into his arms. “Let’s go to the workshop.” Jeez, she was so stiff. Moblit would bet anything that she never oiled her hinges. “Your joints will rust up and squeak if you don’t grease them, you know,” the robot scolded as he slowly walked down into their “garage” with Hanji limp in his arms. He’s always been impressed by how “fluid” Hanji was—her movements, her skin, everything. Her skin was so smooth, there weren’t any seams or screws poking out of it, like his. But it was her hair that really fascinated Moblit. The wire used was so fine, so smooth, so shiny and soft. Incredible handiwork. “Here we are…” Pushing the door open with his foot, the robot stepped through and emerged in a room filled with heaps upon heaps of spare robotic parts. Moblit cautiously laid Hanji down on their “operating table,” as Hanji always called it, and nodded. “Right, finally, an upgrade.” Moblit chose a pair of shears and picked them up. “Let’s get you fixed. I’ll do your chassis first, ok?…hmm, come to think of it, you never gave me any of your specifications, did you? Ah well. You have to have a list around somewhere, right?” Moblit put the scissors back down and smiled at his “broken” partner. “You wait here. I’ll go look, and we’ll start when I get back.” He leaned over and kissed Hanji’s forehead slightly, his metal lips not feeling the woman’s body heat for once. “Don’t make a move,” Moblit bounded up the stairs, “I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

But the human made no reply.


End file.
